


[Cpt Jack x Faker] Brothers - Friends - Lovers

by Elisa0905



Series: [All x Faker] Sanghyeokie no harem [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Friendzone!au, M/M, music producer Bang, one-sided love Cpt Jack, singer Peanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa0905/pseuds/Elisa0905
Summary: People ... wait longer, hope less. The longer you stay together, the harder it is to cut each other off...





	[Cpt Jack x Faker] Brothers - Friends - Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back!
> 
> This fic has lots of ideas based on the movie ''Friendzone'' (Thal version) on March which I have already watched on the cinema. I recommend that movie to you, you should watch it at least once and you will want to watch it again. The song, the plot are so good. By the way, Jacker is my number one favourite couple.

Kang HyungWoo and Lee SangHyeok were originally close friends and brothers since childhood.

 

 

This for many people is very normal, super normal but for HyungWoo it contains a special thing in the words “Since childhood”. Although both were born in the same year, but, as HyungWoo was born in January and SangHyeok was born in May, he was older than him.

 

 

The story is that two people knew each other since they were 3 years old, their houses were next to each other, their families were acquainted, studying in the same school, same class from kindergarten, elementary, junior and high school until graduation, studying together in the University, sharing the same course, the same dormitory room, test scores are always the same, if there’s a gap, it’s about 0.25 points apart, taking turn to be the 1st or the 2nd. Hearing that, many people will think that they are sworn foes or fate destined for them to spend the rest of their lives together. Honestly, HyungWoo looks forward to the second one. Suddenly one day, in their dormitory room, an uproar happened

 

 

“Lee SangHyeok I love you” - HyungWoo's voice rang out. According to the romance discourse, the confession must take place in a romantic, poetic setting but what was happening now isn’t. HyungWoo was lying on SangHyeok on the bed where SangHyeok used to sleep, his hands were caught by HyungWoo to get to the top of his head, try not to protest. SangHyeok saw that and pushed HyungWoo away and then he said a sentence with a very innocent face

 

 

“I don’t love you. Please don’t love, please always remain as friends, as brothers, it is okay or not?”

 

 

Just by saying that, like thousands of knives stabbing through HyungWoo’s heart, SangHyeok’s cat claws bleed from his fragile heart.

 

 

**_Sanghyeokie, you are so innocent but also so cruel..._ **

 

And then like that, HyungWoo kept loving SangHyeok but SangHyeok didn't love him. HyungWoo considered him as a mate, SangHyeok considered him as a confidant friend. During 5 years of living together, HyungWoo was always with SangHyeok, sharing his troubles, the waves of life with him, thinking that one day SangHyeok would accept his long-term love but on the graduation day, SangHyeok has officially killed HyungWoo.

 

 

The image of SangHyeok having fun talking, the cat's mouth kept smiling and showing the pure white teeth to another guy that made HyungWoo just want to catch him, making him as his person, locked SangHyeok somewhere that guy couldn't found and HyungWoo will kill that bastard.

 

The person SangHyeok loves is Bae JunSik, a music student at the school. JunSik is considered the kind of dream boyfriend of every girls. Handsome, rich, excellent academic achievement, good sports player, guitar player, temperament in cold and hot outside, highly possessive, spoiled his lover, ... It's like a male lead copy coming out of the teenage girls' love stories.

 

 

And SangHyeok loved him secretly, yes, he, not HyungWoo. Every day HyungWoo suffered so much when he saw his loved one falling in love with another person, but still trying to keep his face happy every day, trying not to let SangHyeok discover the sadness.

 

 

Gradually, as the years passed, JunSik understand SangHyeok’s feelings, the love between them was still salty, and from the day SangHyeok uttered the three words HyungWoo had longed waiting for, to another man, the day his heart broke into small pieces, HyungWoo still kept this unrequited love in his heart, SangHyeok has slowly forgotten the three old words.

 

 

Outside the face, SangHyeok is his soulmate, his brother but deep down in HyungWoo’s heart, SangHyeok is the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life.

 

 

After graduating, HyungWoo worked in a large Korean technology company, devoted himself to doing his job well, not bothering to love anymore because...

 

 

**_Only Sanghyeokie was the one he loved_. **

 

 

All of HyungWoo’s friends are in a relationship or got married, they understand his suffering, only comfort and invite him to go out on weekends.

 

 

About SangHyeok, he followed JunSik to go to China to work, having happy life there, sometimes texting, talking to HỵungWoo. Looking back at the messages on the phone, HyungWoo felt so lonely and empty.

 

 

**_Sanghyeok, you are cruel to me but gentle to him..._ **

 

* * *

 

2 years passed, HyungWoo was from a mediocre manager to become the president of the largest technology corporation in Korea and being in the top 5 big corporations of the world. During that 24-month period, he dated many other girls to ease his sadness, but only for a few months then quit and he never touched their bodies. Even so, his love for SangHyeok was still not fade, it has become a scar, a wound that cannot be healed in the heart.

 

One day, he had a job in Singapore, so he went there, unexpectedly meeting SangHyeok again. Looking at SangHyeok, he was no different from the past, still the clear black eyes, the white dumplings cheeks, the pink cat-like lips, just like a beauty. HyungWoo met SangHyeok when SangHyeok sang at the opening party of his branch company in the sea lion city.

 

He respected SangHyeok and JunSik a glass of wine, HyungWoo and SangHyeok met again just talking to each other after years of not seeing each other again, like close friends. Then SangHyeok told HyungWoo that he was working on a piece of music with a singer named Han WangHo, so recently he couldn't text,

 

 

HyungWoo suddenly remembered the last time SangHyeok texted him was 7 months ago, thought he wasn’t caring about him, just being busy with his work.

 

 

While talking idly, JunSik came down from the stage and invited SangHyeok to sing together, watching the scene of the two singing together happily, HyungWoo only wished he could carry SangHyeok on his shoulder to take home, to do what he want to do. The work was done, SangHyeok and JunSik returned to China, he returned to Korea, everything returned to its proper way.

 

* * *

 

Five months later, while working, HyungWoo received a call from SangHyeok, he didn’t hesitate to take the phone immediately, the other line transmitted to a very sad voice.

 

 

 _“HyungWoo, where are you now? I need you”_ \- The last three words hit HyungWoo’s mind, this is the first time SangHyeok need him, so far when SangHyeok has a bad story, it was always HyungWoo to solve it and share it.

 

 

“I'm in Korea, where are you now?”

 

 _“I'm in Singapore, at the Golden Hotel. You come quickly, I need you.”_ \- Then SangHyeok hung up the phone, HyungWoo immediately delivered all the work to the secretary to resolve, and he went home to change into a simple suit, taking the plane to Singapore right away. When he arrived, he scrambled to find a taxi, taking him to where SangHyeok was. Run fast to the elevator right away from stepping down the car.

 

 

Standing in front of Sanghyeok’s bedroom door, he took a deep breath.

 

 

Gently opening the door, he caught sight of SangHyeok as a small cat with a white T-shirt and sweatpants, messy hair, hands covering his thighs, at first glance looked very pitiful. HyungWoo stepped in front of SangHyeok’s eyes, his hands wrapped around his face, SangHyeok’s eyes red with, his small nose with cheeks flushed, round glasses on his crooked nose to one side, HyungWoo woke up pain from his heart.

 

 

HyungWoo helped SangHyeok to stand up, told him to take a bath and gave him a new suit. He reluctantly walked slowly into the bathroom, while HyungWoo cleaned up the surroundings in the room. Suddenly, he suddenly found that in the trash were cropped, crumpled pictures, but he couldn’t have imagined that those photos were SangHyeok and JunSik’s photos, they were full of happiness and romance like others love couples.

 

 

**_Bae JunSik, what have you done to my Sanghyeokie?_ **

 

After the bath, SangHyeok was neat, clean, well-groomed, but his face was still sad, looking him caused HyungWoo heartbroken. In order to make SangHyeok happy again, HyungWoo led him around, going out, eating and drinking, until the night was finished, but his expression remained the same. At around 8pm, 2 people walked on the Jubilee Bridge, admiring the magnificent vistas of Singapore at night.

 

 

While going, SangHyeok ran to the bridge railing, climbed over and stood on the edge of the bridge, eyes looking up at the deep water at his feet.

 

 

HyungWoo realized SangHyeok’s suicide goal, immediately ran over, spread his arms to tell him to come back, don't go

 

 

“I don't want to live anymore, I want to die. Let me die” – SangHyeok’s voice sobbed, his face was teary, his hands clinging to the railing behind him.

 

 

“Sanghyeokie, I figured out why you tore up you and JunSik’s photos, but I beg you, don't do that, you still have me, come here, I love you” - HyungWoo's warmth voice sounded, slowly warming SangHyeok’s icy heart. HyungWoo still stretched his arms wide and waited, his mouth always saying “Come to me”.

 

 

SangHyeok hesitantly climbed a step from the railing and jumped into HyungWoo warm arms, crying even louder, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, HyungWoo’s shirt drenched in a large part. He gently stroked SangHyeok’s back, gently coaxing the tiny child crying in his lap. After a while, SangHyeok stopped crying, left HyungWoo’s arms, and hugged his thighs, leaning against the bridge wall.

 

 

“JunSik ... he ... in the last 5 months when working on the song with singer WangHo, he sneaked out to go on a date with him ... and I ... had seen ... the two of them ... having s*x together... in a motel ... At that time ... do you know ... how much it hurts ... when I see the person I love. ... going adultery ... with another one ... it hurts ... HyungWoo” – SangHyeok’s words were intertwined with crying, HyungWoo looks straight into his eyes, hands gentely stroking soft black hair, the other hand wiped away the painful tears.

 

 

**_Bae JunSik, he didn’t deserved you . Only I am that person..._ **

 

HyungWoo didn't say anything, just carried SangHyeok on his back and walked back to the hotel. After walking for a while, he heard SangHyeok’s regular breathing, the kitten had fallen asleep. Under the starry night sky in Singapore, a guy was gently carrying a sleeping baby on his back, how beautiful the scenery was.

 

 

That night, on a pure white bed, with a soft pillow, SangHyeok fell asleep in HyungWoo's hot arms, like a shield protecting SangHyeok from the suffering, the fatigue and the lies of the love that a treacher, a deceiver had given for him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, SangHyeok woke up early, hitting his eyes was HyungWoo's chest, his hands covering his lean body, his head leaning against his hair. SangHyeok reached out to touch his sleeping face, suddenly HyungWoo opened his eyes to look at him, SangHyeok embarrassedly pulled his hand back, then immidiately escaped to the bathroom. HyungWoo, sitting on the bed, just smirked.

 

**_His valuable kitten was really interesting_. **

 

 

A few minutes later, after both of them finished dressing, finished packing their luggage in preparation for returning to Korea, while eating breakfast, SangHyeok said

 

 

“I promised JunSik that I will go to Paris together but now it won't happen, I already bought tickets already, tomorrow tickets will be expired so before I go back to Korea, can you go with me or not? It's okay if you don't want to go, I'll give it to someone else” - An overwhelmingly satisfied proposal for HyungWoo, being with SangHyeok to soothe his pain in the city known as the city of love in the world is the once-in-life-time opportunity.

 

 

“I agree, after eating we can go, the work at the corporation has been taken care. I want to go with you” - HyungWoo responded to SangHyeok's invitation. SangHyeok didn't say a word, just gave a slight smile, then continued to eat his food.

 

 

When they arrived at the airport to check the ticket on the flight, HyungWoo realized that the ticket SangHyeok bought was a premium ticket, very expensive, he said that the money to buy the ticket was all from the money he saved but he didn’t want JunSik to let him borrow money, he wanted to surprise him.

 

 

**_Sanghyeokie, how much effort, love you have spend for him ... just to get back nothing except betrayal_ **

 

During the whole flight, SangHyeok kept his head on HyungWoo's shoulder, leaning on him which was sitting next to, to sleep soundly, only when it was time to eat, he would wake up, just eat and sleep, not talk to him any words. HyungWoo also understood his mood, and he discovered that no matter how many chalk SangHyeok had on his face, he couldn’t hide the dark circles under his eyes like a Panda, probably because of that, he lost sleep for days, his eyes still puffy up.

 

 

When the temperature on the plane dropped, his whole tuber body suddenly trembling, muttering "Too ... cold", HyungWoo didn’t hesitate to cover the blanket over SangHyeok, adding his blanket. Until when his kitten felt warm, obediently slept, he could be assured.

 

 

The flight ended, the aircraft landed at Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle airport, the largest international airport in France, and one of the major aviation centers of the world. HyungWoo shook him, telling him to wake up, it was already there. SangHyeok dreamily blinked his eyes like a lovely little cat that made HyungWoo’s heart beat up. Because SangHyeok had been sitting on the plane for a long time and had slept the whole flight, he had difficulty walking, HyungWoo had to slowly help him go down to the plane, SangHyeok also ignored him.

 

They took a taxi to a large hotel, intending to book a room with 2 beds, who doubted because these days were full of guests, so there were only rooms with 1 bed. SangHyeok still didn’t say anything but received the room key and pulled HyungWoo’s wrist and the suitcase to the room.

 

He was so surprised by SangHyeok’s sudden action, his soft white hands, long slender fingers, clear joints, holding HyungWoo’s wrist not too tight, not too loose. In return for his actions, HyungWoo decided to take SangHyeok to visit and play around Paris for a week. During those seven days, he led him around the city, from the Eiffel Tower to the ancient Notre-Dame church.

 

Especially in Paris there is a Disneyland, HyungWoo and SangHyeok spent a whole day playing there and for the first time in five years since college years, HyungWoo witnessed SangHyeok’s lovely, crumbling nagging caused him to spend lots of money and effort to play all games. But it was worth because of the situation between Bae JunSik made SangHyeok unhappy all the time, so it was more reassuring for HyungWoo to see the returning of SangHyeok being happy as a three-year-old.

 

**_From now on let me be the person beside you._ **

SangHyeok started to get along better with HyungWoo, even when they slept in the same bed the night SangHyeok still ignored and snuggled into HyungWoo’s chest, sleeping peacefully in his arms. HyungWoo tried to nourish his skinny body like a wood stick after many days of fasting but still like the original, he officially gave up. During those seven days, the two of them had fun together, playing together, eating together, sleeping together, taking many beautiful pictures together.

 

 

During that time HyungWoo’s heart made lots of small hopes that SangHyeok would understand and accept his feelings, but then on that last day, he mercilessly extinguished it when HyungWoo was gradually raising it up.

 

* * *

 

 

It was on the last day of the tour, on Valentine's Day February 14, two people walking along the bridge Pont des Arts, a bridge over the Seine River. This bridge is the most famous place in the world with love locks. Under the mysterious night with beautiful stars, there are many couples who gave each other lots of chocolate or together set up symbolic couple locks of their love.

 

 

HyungWoo and SangHyeok walked side by side, no one dared to say anything, went to an empty spot on the bridge, HyungWoo took out a lock from his pocket, engraved “HyungWoo & SangHyeok”, sighed a little then calmly hook it into the bridge wall. Finished, he looked up at SangHyeok, he carefully hooked his lock near him, engraved "Kang & Lee", then turned his head, facing his face and said

 

 

“I once told JunSik that we will one day come to Paris to hook together the lock engraving our names on this bridge to promise to God, forever together, never leaving. But now he left me alone and the person next to me now is you. If we are a couple now, will we ever split or not?”

 

 

“If we become a couple, we will never leave each other, I'm sure” - HyungWoo answered honestly because this is always the thing he wants the most.

 

 

“But now I still have feelings for JunSik so we will always be friends, okay?” - This sentence officially hit his black heart and Kang HyungWoo has exploded.

 

 

“F*cking friends. Do you know I love you since we were in high school? From the 11th grade, at that time, we were only 17 years old and until now we are 25 years old, for 8 years I love you with all my heart. I kept that love until college, I dared to confess, I thought you would accept it but NO, you still considered me as a friend, a close brother and you fell in love with another person, a guy didn’t deserve a perfect person like you, but you still choose him. I hated him, hated couldn’t released his meat boiled his skin, swallowed his liver drank his blood. And at the most painful moment, he wasn’t with you, only me. For many days, I tried to do everything to make you happy, to make up for how much damages he had done to you during the past 5 months. Now with just one question from you, all of my efforts has poured into the sea, have you been happy? Lee SangHyeok, I asked you, are you happy WHEN YOU BROKE MY HEART?”

 

 

He held two of SangHyeok’s shoulder blades, shouted, said everything in his heart that had been hidden for many years living in loneliness, emotions and feelings he had buried for nearly 10 years, then silently walked. Turned away, leave SangHyeok behind. By this time, his strength was exhausted, he had succumbed to it, his heart was burnt to ashes, turned into smoke, carrying a never-answered love, tears began to flow, dripping profusely on his cheerful face. This was the first time he cried for someone, during this life he never cried for anyone, but SangHyeok, the one he loved the most in this world, was the first person to make him cry.

 

 

Someone once said: **_“Loving unilaterally has been already miserable. Loving someone who can't love back is even more painful.”_**

 

 

And that sentence suits him very well.

 

 

HuyngWoo returned to the hotel, prepared his luggage, bought 2 airplane tickets to Korea, left SangHyeok a ticket and paid for 7 days room for SangHyeok and took a taxi to the airport, boarded a flight from Paris, France to Seoul, South Korea. How much suffering has cleared up, everything should return to the same, as its orginal.

 

**_It’s over Kang HyungWoo, goodbye Lee SangHyeok. I... love... you..._ **

 

* * *

 

From that day on, HyungWoo returned to normal work, spent a boring, normal day of life, not going back to any girls. But no matter what, he still had SangHyeok’s images in his mind, had already confessed, from that day on, no messages or calls from SangHyeok. HyungWoo still love him, like he was 8 years ago. A month later, from that day on March 14, SangHyeok sent HyungWoo a message

 

 

_“8 pm tonight, let’s meet at N Seoul Tower.”_

 

 

"Um" - he texted and SangHyeok just seen. Sigh, looked at the sunset outside the glass window. _Sanghyeokie, how do you want to hurt me this time..._

 

At 8:00, HyungWoo wore a comfortable outfit, walking to N Seoul Tower, going to the tower's rooftop. There were 7 seven "love trees" for couples who wanted to hook their locks, because today was White Valentine day, a day for girls to give gifts back to the man they loved, replying the gifts they had received on Valentine's Day, February 14, there were many couples came here to hook their locks.

 

 

These made his mind recall the memories of that day on the Pont des Arts bridge in Paris, France, a memory of grief, of relief. He waited for SangHyeok for an hour and yet he hadn’t seen him yet, he started striding to the downstairs when HyungWoo heard a call from behind him

 

 

“Kang HyungWoo, you stand here for me” - HyungWoo immediately turned his head when SangHyeok was running to his side, both of them stood facing each other, staring straight into the eyes of the opponent, and in silence going on, SangHyeok unconsciously used his small, white hand to hold HyungWoo’s face down, the cherry lips immediately kissed, covering his lips gently, quickly and cautiously and left instantly.

 

 

The atmosphere was quiet but warm, romantic, HyungWoo was too surprised, SangHyeok's kiss made him brainless, not thinking anything.

 

 

“I broke up with JunSik. He no longer loves me, now both go on our own path. He follows the music path with singer WangHo, and I ... follow the path back here to be with you. HyungWoo, I don't want to be your friend anymore”- SangHyeok said

 

 

“So what do you want me to do, being a soulmate?” - After hearing the whole thing, HyungWoo just wanted to ask him this question to determine what he was to him, then SangHyeok answered that

 

 

“I don't want you to be my soulmate, I want you to be my husband, for the rest of my life, really” - HyungWoo took a while to realize his sentence and then stuck his lips to his lips fiercely, he responded no less than he did. Two people kissed until the emergency lungs needed urgent oxygen then let go and hug each other.

 

 

Both smiled, SangHyeok took HyungWoo’s hand and went to a "love tree", took out a lock that still carved their surnames from in his pocket, but in the middle was a heart shape.

 

 

“Can you join me to hook this lock into this tree, as a testament to my love and yours?” – SangHyeok ‘s question has caused HyungWoo’s already broken heart now gradually piecing one by one together, returning to its original form, he could feel every heartbeat.

 

 

SangHyeok gave HyungWoo a key, SangHyeok hooked it to the tree and HyungWoo locked it then he plucked the key away so no one, including him and SangHyeok, could unlock it. The two hugged each other again, kissing each other again.

 

 

**_Thank you for giving me an official title. Now I can go to your wedding ... as a groom_.**

 

* * *

 

A few months later, SangHyeok decided to take him to register for marriage, HyungWoo didn’t want to but didn’t dare to disagree the cat. Then both of them took each other to travel in Venice, Italy and on the Gondola boat running along the river, Kang HyungWoo proposed to Lee SangHyeok and the two words "I do" were said, until the time when they came back home, SangHyeok even asked a stupid question

 

“Why did you propose to me, we were registered for marriage already?’’

 

“You proposed to me first, it's time for me to propose to you”

 

And on June 30, in the beautiful, vibrant island of Bali in Indonesia, witnessed by gods, priests, friends and relatives, Kang HyungWoo and Lee SangHyeok clenched their hands, giving each other a hundred years vow to live together forever until death separates the two. A kiss was given in that sacred place and the two had a sweet, romantic honeymoon in the Maldives, with blue sea, white sand, golden sunshine.

 

22 years of knowing each other, 5 years for a unrequited love affair, 2 years apart, 1 year together and now, HyungWoo and SangHyeok have been married, forever unable to leave each other, forever can’t be separated.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Three days of holiday, all poured into this long fic, I'm exhausted, so tired!
> 
> Hope you liked it. If you did, kudos and comments are appreciated ^o^


End file.
